vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
100555-morning-coffee-i-should-be-sleeping-edition-72314-page-2
Page 1, Page 2 Content As you know, this is pretty much my plot too. Everything I've gathered (and liked) I put a drink or a balloon in it's hand and found a place for it. :P | |} ---- Yeah! The Hoth one going around today is awesome too! I want to be awesome... | |} ---- First you have to learn to duel :) | |} ---- | |} ---- You're like a woman, just can't let it go, she's still gonna hear about losing that duel 7 years from now! If you weren't in morning thread a couple days ago you won't get this and I'm sorry. | |} ---- ---- here comes the pony! | |} ---- Wait... How did that happen? o.o | |} ---- ---- oh i was :) She knows im just messin with her. And she knows ill be the first one to help her with her pvping as she clearly didnt know what she was doing lol And to be fair, it was 4 duels not just 1 :) | |} ---- I don't know. I took a screenshot and posted it yesterday. Rocio had fallen and he was not getting up. His death certificate reads. "Cause of Death: Pwned" | |} ---- You meanie, you're just rubbing it in lol. I refuse all duels. Only thing I'm semi okay in pvp is healing, previous mmos have taught me that. Tho I did pvp guardian in gw2, but wvwvw was more fun. I blame my pvp crazy guild for all that, but was fun until we'd end up on opposing team and my gm and I would get stubborn dueling for one cap point the whole fight lol. Back and forth. The pugs, they were not amused. | |} ---- Healing is mostly all i do in pvp. Not into pvp as much as just making a ton of toons and leveling, but its fun when pvping with friends. I just wanted to see what would happen if i dueled her. i dont duel people i dont know, as in the past it only turned into an insult war and no help whatsoever came of it. At least from our duel i can already offer many pointers to her once shes ready to learn :) which will be soon i think since Sabotage is coming soon! | |} ---- It was painful to watch. I stood around and cried till the weave of reconnect let you come back to us. | |} ---- Dea, I love you btw. :P | |} ---- That mordesh kind of looks like she just finished backhandding you to death. Next time you should be nicer. | |} ---- Is that Mordesh Harpyr/Scott? | |} ---- I've dueled exactly once in Wildstar so far. Because Rocio is just too cute to refuse, so I do anything he asks. | |} ---- Thank you, Max. Your tears of woe did wonders for Rocio's wounds. His pride was hurt worse than his body though. And yes that was Harpyr. | |} ---- One does not simply walk away, from a duel with Awesome | |} ---- Haha! I'm sure that's true but the perp was actually the Aurin in the gold suit. Harpyr was just rubbernecking. | |} ---- I think it just showed how dangerous dating is on Nexus.. one moment Rocio is introducing me to a cute guy, nice happy chatting, the next he's gotten himself in a fight and laying in the streets of Thyad ;.; | |} ---- Sounds like OkCupid. | |} ---- *staggers* Did anyone get the license plate of that stalker??? *plop* | |} ---- ---- Hahahahahahaha *basks in the love* Oh yeah, it's a good day! | |} ---- That is SO true. And again, I'm giggling... this time my coworkers are giving me the funny looks. | |} ---- ---- ---- This is exactly why I decline all random duels. I dueled Med though because I know him and I can demote him easily. :P Back in WoW, I had someone spam me with duel invites and follow me around. I kept declining and eventually he said, "dual me u *cupcake*!!!" I /laugh-ed and hearthed. Yeah...THAT would have been a fun person to duel with, I'm sure. | |} ---- Ain't nobody got time fo that! My playtime is limited and I'm not going to waste is dueling some random in Thayd. | |} ---- And medics, the last temple match I was in had 4. You are lucky to get 1 on exile. | |} ---- ---- I played exactly 10 levels in WoW. Still managed to get some guy spamming me duel invites and going about some rep or whatever currency we'd get. I'm like GTFO, I'm on a PVE server for a reason, carebear... go to PVP if you're so into that stuff. Pffttt. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- To the pain? | |} ---- "Dear God! What is that thing?" | |} ---- ---- "No Riflemen." | |} ---- ---- While Hoodr is free to do whatever she wishes with her body, please. No one attempt this. | |} ---- My arms are so much weaker than my legs, rowing is a hilarious exercise. 5 minutes in I'm ready to call it quits. But I can bike for an entire hour without complaint. It doesn't bother me, I really don't want overbuff arms... but it's just funny. | |} ---- You could also do a ERG then. They have teams for that. Best seated exercise possible imo. Try doing a tabata round on it. It kills you! I seriously have my heart beating for another 20 mintues after it because its so hardcore. Right, no one should attempt it if they feel its unsafe | |} ---- It's mainly a leg exercise though.... Rowers have enormous legs | |} ---- Then why do my arms hurt so much? PS: Was using rowing machine, not actually rowing on a boat. | |} ---- ---- ---- In my experience I got a little sore in my arms when beginning but it went away after I became accustomed to rowing. I feel it mostly in my legs and back. Shoulders may get a little tired if you tend to slump down a lot. You have to sit up right so your back starts burning like crazy after awhile, and I have had my butt go numb on more than one occasion lol. You may just have had the technique wrong so were putting stress on your arms where it should have been on your legs. And I would only use concept 2 as far as a rower... I actually refuse any other kind of rower IMO if you are going to use a erg. I been saving up to buy my second C2 rower. Going to buy a brand new one, which will cost me like 1400 bucks haha Thats not to say you cant get a big upper body from rowing, my brothers arms are as big as my head and all he does is row | |} ---- ---- Lifting weights without a proper protein, or in Hoodr's case severe malnutrition, can cause result in wasting disease. The body is unable to support the muscle structure required by the skeletal form of the body and it begins to break down. This in turn leads to muscle damage, and eventually death. Fasting in one thing. Starvation and then beginning to lift weights. That's just dumb. No offense Hoodr, but posting things like this is just dangerous. *Edit* Stupid Tablet. That said, Hoodr, please be careful. And be mindful of how you feel. What you're describing, if 100% accurate, is VERY dangerous for both your short term and your long term health. Fasting is fine. But your body NEED protein for the upkeep and development of muscle. Thats not "what the doctor says" that's basic every day biology. And if the body doesn't have the protien it needs, it breaks it down from other places to get it. | |} ---- I know fasting is taboo for most people so I won't comment just know though I am perfectly fine and I feel so much better than I have been. I have had a lot of things just go wrong with my body and I was fed up and went down this route and I am glad I did. | |} ---- Oh no. It's not that fasting that I have a problem with. It's fasting AND lifting. I just don't want you to tear anything or hurt your heart. :) And.. as long as you don't fast too long.. I'm cool with fasting. *points up* You just making it sound like you're going to fast for life. That's what makes Koala go.. *call time out* PSA and health check on the Hoodr! :) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Oh.. Oh.. gotta do it. Oo-rah, Marine! LOL They really went down to scalp in the early nineties? You'd get an NJP for that now. Skin cancer and concerns from the CMO and stuff. | |} ---- ---- ---- Okay. We Koalas. We're a big-brother, worry wort type. lol | |} ---- ---- So happy you are putting the image to use oli. | |} ---- its in the guest room for a reason... its for the guests! | |} ---- yes... yes... that's it... I'll let you tell Phoenix that | |} ---- Tell her it gives you PTSD. That she wasn't there for the great Elliptical war of 1989. Then start screaming "LOOK OUT! THERE'S BOWFLEX IN THE TREES! BOWFLEX IN THE TREES!" | |} ---- Don't you dare use that excuse! Get on that elliptical, slacker. Tsk tsk. Wild Sirius is officially a BAD influence. You're also a naughty man, Koala. | |} ---- | |} ---- ---- *eyes* Naughty? Okay. Fine. Get on the Elliptical. And for your entire duration, do it in cadence. It drives people CRAZY. No idea why. It helps you regulate your breathing, but yea.. crazy.. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=arKNaedsKGY WIN! | |} ---- ah yes, The Great Elliptical War of When We Were Five Years Old :D | |} ---- Bleh. That sucks, but I am all too familiar with restaurants just not being able to deal with food allergies. I think this is mostly because you have so many people in the kitchen that don't know what sort of deal the person on the phone has made. | |} ---- yep.. lemem see if i can see a *BEFORE* pic of the hair i had.. lol man yeah we were some baaalllld aarse pickels.. back then.. lemem tell ya. year before joining USMC bootcamp.. so this is circa 1991. | |} ---- It was tragic. We were just kids, man! We didn't know anything about war. (I have no idea what I'm referencing. I feel like this is from something though. x.x) EDIT: This is good enough! | |} ---- you look nothing like the rest of your family | |} ---- ---- | |} ---- Ever wonder what would happen if Who Framed Roger Rabbit was backwards? Now we know. | |} ---- lol ! they don't have the hair... *cue 80's /90's hair flip from MTV days of headbangers ball * | |} ---- And then came the great Ice Cream Drought of When We were 6. It was hard times back them. Just trying to get by. Praying the Ice Cream Bell would come.. but it never did... *whispers a haunted whisper* It.. never.. did... | |} ---- Well should I ever RP with Isc his is he fought alongside Stonebreaker in the war on gnox but his mother was the overprotective type and tried to keep him home his father was proud he did what needed to be done and chose to ignore his breaking of the way of the stone to try to keep him home. He went with FCON because he felt he would be abandoning his friends otherwise. He's also a lot more intellectual compared to other Granok even if he is a warrior. I don't think it's really depressing or anything. | |} ---- I laughed at work again... I'm now the crazy chick in the office. The one who just randomly starts laughing at her desk and has to walk to the bathroom to stop. People thinking I was sane was fun while it lasted. So long, any chances of people wanting to talk to me at company parties. | |} ---- you want a tragic backstory ??? I had accute lactose ntolerance from age 7... i haven't tasted Ice cream since. :( even those pills don't help. | |} ---- Oh my. Order sushi next time? *hug* | |} ---- Dude... that... Man, I'm going to sad all over everything now. | |} ---- Please tell me this is your current hair. Because it's full of win. I have a stupid question, please don't think I'm racist... Maybe it's bad pics but in one pic you look black and in this pic you look... Asian? Don't hate me! *hides* | |} ---- Warning! Boxcar is about to drift into his "Old-Guy-Back-In-The-Day" mode!! ;) Oh yeah, used to be that they shaved you down and tossed you out onto the grinder for all eternity. (Or at least it seemed like) Some of the guys got so badly sunburned that they had crusty scabs on their ears. Heh, good times. :unsure: Semper Fi Boxcar | |} ---- Soy, coconut, rice ice-cream are all extremely delicious. Go try. My freezer has a coconut vegan ice-cream that is amazing. I'd share but we haven't invented teleportation. | |} ---- Yea. Now a days it's a high and tight. No razor scalps. If you get burned and you can't put your helmet on, god save you, and if we had one, the queen. | |} ---- Oh oh! I'm going to guess Polynesian. He looks like a young version of my buddy Huong. Same style hair when he was a kid too! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I had a friend that looked JUST like you do in this picture when I was growing up. :D Also, if this is you in '91, then I feel super happy now. I was starting feel like an old lady in most online games. So far, I'm closer to being the baby of the group. lol Sorry if that is super rude. I just get excited when I'm not "old". xD | |} ---- Don't worry. You're still old. The secretary in next room will always be younger. ;) DON'T HIT ME! I'M JUST A KOALA! | |} ---- Now listen here, missy, we are not old. We're high level. /puts teeth back in and hobbles away. | |} ---- She gets anywhere near a car, call the police. ;) | |} ---- | |} ---- ---- aaaannnd. this is me last month on a ship in San Diego for my parent's wedding anniversary. 40yrs young right there.. hair's gone.. but my heavy metal shirt is still underneath all the neat tie and vest. :P coconut. i'm really over coconut. but if i canfind a delicious vegan ice cream i'l have to try it.. ! | |} ---- ---- Wait. No mandatory USMC forearm tattoos? ...were you a winger? lol. | |} ---- ---- In WoW, it always seemed like I was 5-10 years older than everyone I ever played with... When I'd tell them when I graduated high school or how old I was when a TV show was on, they'd always be like, "Oh... wait and you still go out at night?" x.x It's nice to be around adults. xD | |} ---- Man. Nickleback got old! :lol: | |} ---- What was that, sonny? You wanna race old grandma? :P Just kidding. I'm only 35. :P Although part of me looks forward to being in my 70s and counting down a launch. :P | |} ---- Ahhhmmmm you do not look 40. You barely look 30. Mad props about the heavy metal shirt! Here is some sample brands for you: Nobody should live without ice-cream. As far as I know California is the mecha of all things vegan, vegetarian and stuff. If I can find all those in Vancouver, you should have no problems in California. | |} ---- Oh yeah. The west side of Los Angeles here has more Vegan than Kansas got corn!!! :D Boxcar | |} ---- not on the forearm. my upper arm.. my left leg.. and the left side of my head. tattoos.. yes ! i drew so manyfreakin USMC bulldogs for tattoo designs i could draw those things blind folded now | |} ---- THIS! You barely look 30. Very, very good for 40. :) | |} ---- And my buddy Huong remains the only Marine I know who did not get inked up while in the service of the Corps. lol. And careful Charlie.. I think the girls took to your pimpin' pink hat. And.. umm.. you should run. | |} ---- Ladies can't pay a compliment without this? tsk. For the record, was just friendly compliment, sir. Zero interest. No need to start running anywhere. | |} ---- ---- * writes labels down .. just in time for my lunch !!! * thank you ! it's the one greathabit i ot from the marines.. daily excercise.. and I don't even use 24 fitness or anything.. i just get good cardio everyday.. and try to include some greens/ fruit in my daily food ya.. some of my ink was before the corps.... i was doing "extra" i.t. for it every morning ! the hat's not pink ! it's salmon colored.. rofl !! | |} ---- Hello fellow Evindragon! | |} ---- :D | |} ---- "I'm a level 5 vegan. I won't eat anything that casts a shadow." | |} ---- We have a Morning Coffee circle on Evindra too if you're ever looking to join it. ;) | |} ---- Oh! So... potatoes are cool if you eat them in the ground. And... Groundhogs sometimes. And really clean glass! | |} ---- Only when organic. And free range. And no hotdog buns on Friday. | |} ---- That goes without saying. And not only is it more humane, but you can actually taste the difference in quality between "traditional" and organic, free range glass. | |} ---- ---- Sign me up! | |} ---- Yea. That's what my wife said. Now I'm married. lol That's why I say everyone should do 2 years in the reserves in the U.S. The diet and exercise routine alone. When I broke my knee.. (Legit broke. Ruptured ACL / MCL.) I put about 60 pounds because I couldn't get out of bed for a month, and then could barely walk for another 3 but yet ate like I was going for 10 mile humps. When I was cleared for cardio, I burned it off in no time. Even gained a little extra muscle mass and started blowing up the squat machine. Just something you can never 'unlearn'. And.. yea. Salmon color! (I'd still be careful around Dea. She's Canadian. They're Vancouvery Sneaky.) | |} ---- Awesome! Any of us that are in the circle can invite. :) You could also just send me a friend request and I can add you when we're both on if that is easier. :P Or anyone else. | |} ---- Good! Not that I had anything against Wild Sirius, I just got so used to calling you "Med" or "Medbae". xD And the awesome dog picture always sticks out. :P | |} ---- Specifically, it's the tongue that sticks out. | |} ---- How do you say your name anyway? Is it Med-bay? Because that's how I say it. | |} ---- I believe it's pronounced Labrador. | |} ---- yes. Medbay was taken in game. | |} ---- one of us! one of us! I should probably do this too, the inconsistent vowels are driving me nuts. "Aldrin" was taken, so I had to go with "Aldren"... | |} ---- haha. he does have lab yes, but a whole lot of everything else too. everyone calls him something different. pitbull, lab, border collie, boxer, hound, etc. he does show signs of each of those :) | |} ---- ---- can always make your forum name Okra... ba dum tshh jk, ill stop haha | |} ---- ... *judges* *narrows eyes* Alright. I'll give you that one. You're alright, I guess. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ^ You answered your own question. | |} ---- ---- If you're making your own ice cream, check out the cookbook from Jeni's Splendid Ice Creams... stupid amazing, and some very creative stuff in there, like a black tea ice cream with rum-soaked cherries, or a sweet potato ice cream. I made the sweet corn and blackberry once, and it was some of the best I've ever had. | |} ---- You let him!!! And gave him mucho moneyz so he can afford LA. We had nothing to do with that. | |} ---- ---- Thanks for the offer, but really. You didn't have to. *rewraps and sends back with a big smile on her face* I actually don't see it out of the realm of possibility that I might move to Canada someday though. Toronto isn't -far- from family and I've been considering it as a possibility. :P Or I'll go to the opposite side the country and completely forget about family. Because British Columbia just looks so pretty. :) I just couldn't resist liking "Vancouvery sneaky." xD | |} ---- *cupcake* she's on to us... I mean me... Both of me? | |} ---- Thanks if it's not on my list it will be. I haven't done all that much beyond the basics ....yet. My 13 year old takes a bit of prompting to try new things.... | |} ---- Vancouver is GORGEOUS and BC is even more so. I'm 100% in support of becoming a Canadian. It's safe here, we send all the undesirables over to Las Vegas and LA :D. | |} ---- Celine Dion... Nickleback... Avril Levigne... Jim Carrey (Ace Ventura, in turn, is Canada's fault). Your health care system. Carly Rae Jepsen. "And this is Crazy, so deport maybe?" Mike Myers (Thanks for Love Guru, Canada!) Quebec. Your Quebec is like our South. We get blamed for it existing, so you do too. Apple Support Hotline. The phrase Eh? There's a long list of things you make us sad for. LOL. | |} ---- ---- Hrg.. wantwantwant | |} ---- Howdy! Sorry. Was picking on Canada and doing the last of some paperwork. And.. holy Cupcakes batman! | |} ---- My only issue with Carly Rae Jepsen is that she is older than me and her music sounds like she's 12. "Call Me Maybe" was cute until I realized she was probably done High School before I was. Avril was my girl a decade ago! I just don't see how she seemed "older" at 16 than she does at 29. >.> "Silver Side Up" was a fantastic album. No comment after that. I still love "How You Remind Me". Jim Carrey on the screen, I thank Canada for. Jim Carrey the person, I'll hold against them. And then other stuff about those other things I don't have as much of an opinion about. | |} ---- What???!?!?!?!?!?! | |} ---- Trying to bribe us with cupcakes... IT WORKS!!!! Heyllllooooooo | |} ---- ---- god, I feel old going back to my ice cream | |} ---- HEY!! | |} ---- Canada is like family down the street who owns the Pool. And America is like the poor kids who have a hose with a hole in it. And I'm the parents of the kids. Boy am I tired of hearing about Canada's pool. lol | |} ---- Imho. Not YOU South. You know.. "THE South". The south just to the east of you. You know.. "THAT" south. | |} ---- lol, nice try | |} ---- /whispering into lapel Take the shot. | |} ---- I believe that makes me "next to death". | |} ---- ---- now that begets a question.... | |} ---- ---- Oh yeah!!! Must have, must have. Drool...... :P Boxcar | |} ---- Well if you're next to death, tell her that I still think she is pretty. | |} ---- It looks soooooo good! D: | |} ---- Oh yeah!!! Must have, must have. Drool... (Sorry, couldn't resist.) :P Boxcar | |} ---- Oh. Louisiana? Yeah worst state in the Union. | |} ---- The only state that I think the locals are better armed than we are. ...plus Crocks. | |} ---- ---- The opposition had a boom mic and a counter sniper. ...your head just disappeared in a red mist. Just sayin'. :) | |} ---- >.> thank you Capt. BuzzKill. :P That red mist is my nanites. Good trick, huh? Pirate + Ninja + Jamie Bond = What Chuaurin? | |} ---- Crotch and cupcakes don't mix. Please please please don't ever mix. P/S: how does one bake that cupcake without melting all the M&Ms? Yea yea I know they melt in your mouth, not in your hands.... but no mention of ovens. | |} ---- It's done after the cake is baked, as that's how fillings are put into cupcakes. *is a baker, and attended culinary school* Once their cooked and cooled, you cut a hole in the top of the cake, but don't cut all the way through to the bottom, you just want to make a cavity large enough for your filling of choice! Fill the cake with whatever goodness you choose, put the "lid" back on, and ice as you normally would. Now I really, really want to go back some cupcakes...but not at 7:30 in the morning. XD | |} ---- That's Neil Gaiman's Death. HUGE FAN. 10 years ago when I had black hair and wore a lot of black jeans and black tshirts people kept calling me Death. I took it as a compliment. She is SO HOT. 10/10. Would bang again. :P you're just jealous. Come jump in the pool. We won't sic the dogs on you. Promise. | |} ---- ---- I keep reading this, and each time I do it takes on more meaning. and, yes she's hot | |} ---- ---- You should share with the class all those meanings, lol. | |} ---- I suspect in this case that they figured the shrimp would cook on the pizza while it baked. But rice-based gluten free crust tends to burn very quickly and doesn't cook the same time/temp as regular pizza. So... potential food poisoning ensues. At least my workplace tried to work with them to make it right. Next month, they're apparently taking us OUT to eat to Hopdoddy which is a local amazing burger place. Sounds all hipster and oh so very Austin, but dayyyyum, dat's some good food. They have gluten-free buns and are all very allergy-aware. I have an ahi tuna burger on gluten-free bun, no teriyaki sauce, add avocado. So delish. I've eaten there several times, including once with my mother for whom gluten is an asthma trigger. Neither of us had problems and it was perfect every time. -T. | |} ---- ---- never passed the Cracker Jack test, lol | |} ---- The coconut milk ice cream from Trader Joe's is just as good as (if not better than) the Coconut Bliss ice cream. I am severely lactose intolerant as well, and the Lactaid pills give me stabbing stomach pains. Only ones I can safely take are by Ganeden, but...I dropped 50 pounds when I first became lactose intolerant, so I figured it was best to stop eating it instead of trying to keep repopulating my gut with the stuff from Ganeden every day. I've tried soy milk ice cream and I find the texture is off-putting. It's ok I guess, but the coconut milk stuff is WAY creamier and so smooth and silky. I mention Trader Joe's because I recall you are in California and also it tends to be cheaper there than the other stuff. Same here, with a twist. When I was in college the second time around, people kept telling me I looked like Death. I wasn't familiar with the comic and the time and thought they were insulting me, so I said, "Oh yeah? Well, you look like hell!" hahaha EDIT: Oh yeah, and it was more like 20 years ago, not 10. >_> -T. | |} ---- ---- ---- Yum! You know... I bet I could make that... | |} ---- Delicious. o.O clicked on your siggie! I've seen your DA2 drawings before! | |} ---- ---- While trying to find a good picture of a cupcake corer (I knew there had to be such a thing), I found this: http://davidscrimshaw.blogspot.com/2012/10/an-everyday-essential-at-real-canadian.html Thanks, Canada! :lol: -T. | |} ---- ---- Tepe, have you ever tried soy milk from Asian grocery stores? Comes in plastic half-gallon jugs. I love it much much more than those by Silk, Soy Dream, etc etc. They only contain soy beans and water (plus sugar for the sweetened ones). None of that Carrageenan, sea salt and "natural flavors" - whatever that is. | |} ---- ooh you have ?? niice !!!! I am still waiting on the next Dragon Age ... I havent kept track tho.. i heard the next one is about, uummnn... inquisition ? | |} ---- The next one is supposed to be a return to the awesomeness of Dragon Age Origins. AKA THE BETTER GAME! Coming October 7. | |} ---- yessssss........ man that is one of the few single player games i stayed up NIGHTS.. upon nights on.. and didnt mind re-rolling to try new decisions. | |} ---- F rerolling. I was careful like a hawk, I did not want to lose a single companion!!! And also didn't want to get dumped by Alistair... That douche! LOL Did do a full second playthrough to try other decisions though. Was fun! | |} ---- Not as such. I used to get ice cream from several different Asian places in San Francisco area, though, and it was always pretty amazing...but that was before the lactose intolerance. There's a "natural vegan ice cream" place here in Austin that I've tried products from. It's really freakin' delicious, but the frozen soy texture is still off, even from that awesome place. They do gluten free waffle cones and even edible sundae bowls, as well as dairy free caramel sauce. It's pretty dangerous regardless. The funny thing is that it's located INSIDE A JUICE BAR. So like...there's this super healthy juice fasting stuff right there, and then... Ice cream sundaes. I don't often go to that location when I want juice stuff because I end up gravitating to the ice cream pints and end up walking out with a smoothie, a bottle of juice, AND a pint of ice cream. >_> -T. | |} ---- thats what I meant.. by re-roll.. i tried playthru s to do other decisions.. and other races.. heh | |} ---- ---- ---- If you're talking RPGs, and you're not discussing Witcher 1, 2 and 3.. we got a problem. Unless we talking his drawings. Then.. dat man can draw! lol. DAO I liked, not loved. DAO2. No. Just.. No. This next one.. I am hesitantly interested. After the lackluster Stories of SWTOR and DAO2, my faith in Bioware is shaken. Plus.. EA. Yikes. | |} ---- ---- ---- i like it ! .. altho i would have a side dish of maybe a really well done Salmon .. .y'know.. cause i'm hungraaaayyy!!! | |} ---- I played Witcher. And what I was talking was comparing the two games in the franchise not RPGs in general. If we are talking RPGs, Neverwinter Nights 2 is still my #1. Witcher can bite my shiny metal ass because: 1. Made me play a dude 2. Didn't let me play the elf dude. That elf guy... I was in love. *sigh* | |} ---- yeah .. playing SWTOR was at the beginning. you could see Bioware's influence in the storytelling procress.. then suddenly.. it degenerates , like EA and someone one else. some dark lord of sith somewhere kept saying.. do it.. i know you don't agree with me.. just do it. i am your master. *force compel * | |} ---- You've inspired me. I think I'm making something similar at home. Have all the ingredients. Might add quinoa... | |} ---- Trooper was a GREAT story. Your unit defects, threatens to destroy the Repubic with a super weapon for the Sith. (Never finished it though.. but that's what I remember it of it. Solid.) Bounty Hunter was my main. Absolutely TERRIBLE story. AWFUL. The Cloth Sith Tank? (I forget the class name). Started strong.. but then went insanely sideways. Imperial Agent. No. Almost as bad as the Bounty Hunter. Out of all the possible spy stories, lets go after the rogue sith lords? Oye. Thats as far as I got. I wanted to play the Smuggler, but I burned out. And the HK they added. Yea. Great. If you play with him from the beginning, he almost has NO dialogue. (Maybe they fixed that now?) But yea.. all in all... I wanted to love it.. but.. I gave it 5/10. Might replay, but only if nothing else is left. | |} ---- Would be awesome with quinoa, too! Fresh mint, if you have it... -T. | |} ---- EA is run by drunken monkeys riding tricycles who directly report to the all high evil one himself. You can't trust EA to do anything correctly. They are destroyer of worlds. Oh wait! There's a funny comic that goes with this... | |} ---- Noooooooooooooo. Not bioware. *cries* | |} ---- ---- We are an endangered species you and i. | |} ---- ---- That's why I don't pay attention. Don't need to feel sorry for my prey. | |} ---- Aaawwwww..... :( This makes me sad. Carbine makes the game look like it's funny, but it's really a giant tragedy and spend half my time crying while I level. :( | |} ---- That part is a real stomach puncher that one :( | |} ---- ---- Not... Yet. | |} ---- It did in early closed beta, but they stripped it out to... bring it back in the future as a 'drop'. | |} ---- ---- BioWare died years ago. Even the founders walked away from it. EA replaced most of the decent developers. BioWare has been just another EA office for some time now. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Not Treebeard with a blindfold and ballgag? For once the internet has failed me and I could not find a picture of an "S&M Ent" | |} ---- It's true. You never know where inspiration will strike. Thanks for the prompt! | |} ---- >:] | |} ---- Once in a dank corner of the intarwebz I came across a massive repository of Lord of the Rings slash fiction. Most of it was erotica featuring Aragorn and Legolas. And then... Bam! Ent on Elf action. >_< I honestly have no idea how I came across it, nor do I know what brought me to click on the link and read. But what I do know is...this cat's face is about how mine looked. O_O -T. | |} ---- ---- ---- Clearly i wandered in at the right moment. | |} ---- Well played. | |} ---- ----